Infinite Stratos 3
by storyteller316
Summary: It is the final year of school for Ichika and his friends, but how will it end when secrets from Ichika's past get revealed? What will happen to everyone when Phantom Task attacks one last time, will our heroes even be able to survive and graduate?
1. Chapter 1: The final year

It has now been several months since Phantom Task attacked everyone on the school trip, and right now it is the final school year for Ichika and the others.

"Not this again," said Ichika as he stood in his nightmare.

"Ichika Orimura," said the dream Chifuyu as she appeared before him.

"Chifuyu," said Ichigo as he took a step backwards. All of a sudden, the space around them turned pitch black.

"Kill Ichika," said the dream Chifuyu as she started to strangle him.

"Why are you doing this Chifuy; wait, are you, Madoka?" asked Ichika with a gasping voice. All the woman did was smile at his question.

"Why do you keep showing up in my dreams, why?!" asked Ichika. All of a sudden he woke up in his bed at the academy.

"Ichika are you ok, it looked as if you were having a nightmare," said Tatenashi who was standing next to his bed wearing an apron and green bikini.

"It was nothing, by the way, why are you wearing that?" asked Ichika as he sat up.

"I thought you would like it, by the way, we need to get going, class is about to start," said Tatenashi with a flirting posture. Later that day during IS training, Houki and Cecilia were up in the sky.

"Here it comes Shinonono!" said Cecilia as she fired her Starlight Mark III.

"Oh no you don't!" said Houki as she used her Amatsuki to cut the laser in haft in order to block it.

"Alright you two, that's enough," said Chifuyu.

"Right Ms. Orimura," said Cecilia as she and Houki landed.

"Alright, Orimura and Tatenashi, you're up," said Chifuyu. However, Ichika did not move, instead he just stared at the ground at his feet.

"Orimura, is this class boring you?!" asked Chifuyu as she raced her voice and hit her sword on the ground.

"Oh, sorry Chifuyu," said Ichika as he snapped back to his senses.

"Why are you spacing out in the middle of training?" asked Chifuyu, still with a raced voice, as she walked up to him.

"Does it have to do with that nightmare this morning?" asked Tatenashi as she and the rest of the girls walked up.

"Aren't you a little old to be having nightmares?" asked Chifuyu with a teasing voice.

"It's not a normal nightmare, it most usually only happens when I'm unconcise, like when the un-manned IS attacked or last year on the field trip," said Ichika.

"What happens in it, Ichika?" asked Rin.

"I'm standing on water and Chifuyu is standing before me in her Byakushiki, but when I call out to her she starts to choke me to death," said Ichika.

"But there's something else, isn't there?" asked Charlotte.

"Charles is right, the one I had this morning, I finally realized that it's not Chifuyu, but Phantom Task member Madoka Orimura," said Ichika. Everyone in the group had supriced faces but Chifuyu whose expression had not changed.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

As everyone looked at Ichika, Chifuyu walked past him with no emotion on her face at all.

"So, you know about her," said Chifuyu.

"Yeah, I learnt about here last year, she's the one who pilots Silent Zephyrus and Black Knight," said Ichika.

"That's who you're talking about?" asked Laura.

"All of you come to the IS bay in one hour, there I'll tell you everything," said Chifuyu as she walked away. An hour later, everyone gathered at the IS Bay.

"So you all came," said Chifuyu as she stood before them along with Maya.

"So what can you tell us Ms. Orimura?" asked Kanzashi.

"First thing first, get in the scanner, Ichika," said Chifuyu as she pointed at the big machine.

"Alright," said Ichika as he walked into the scanner.

"Start the scan," said Chifuyu as she and Maya were at the control panel.

"Ms. Orimura, I don't get what scanning Ichika has to do with that Madoka person?" said Charlotte.

"Take a look at this," said Chifuyu as a picture of the scan came up on the screen.

"What is that?" asked Houki with a shocked face.

"What is it guys?" asked Ichika without moving his head.

"Here Ichika, take a look," said Maya as she made a hologram image of the scan appear before him.

"What is that; what's with my heart?" asked Ichika as he noticed that in place of his heart was a small engine like machine.

"That has been your heart since the day that Phantom Task kidnapped you when you were little," said Chifuyu who's expression was still as hard as a rock.

"What do you mean, I don't remember any of that," said Ichika as he got out of the scanner.

"That's because it was so traumatic that it caused you to forget it after the surgery that Tabane did to get that in you," said Chifuyu as she pointed at his chest.

"My sister put that fake heart in him?" asked Houki with a shocked face.

"It's just not any heart, it's the IS core from my Byakushiki, which is also the one Ichika has now, it's just different because it had to be re-configured for a new core," said Chifuyu.

"That explains why I can pilot an IS," said Ichika with a supriced expression.

"But what about that Madoka person?" asked Cecilia.

"She was the original pilot for Byakushiki, but when Phantom Task took you, I used it to go save you, but she never forgave me for it," said Chifuyu.

"So your twin is after Ichika for revenge against you?" asked Rin.

"Not my twin, Madoka Orimura is Ichika's twin sister, even though she looks like me," said Chifuyu. Everyone now had shocked expressions as they looked at her.

"She's my twin?" asked Ichika who was too stunned to say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Core

The next day, Ichika was given the day off to cope with everything he had learned, including one thing that wasn't mentioned to the others. Right now, he is at the stadium thinking.

"Hey Ichika, how are you?" asked Tatenashi as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine Tatenashi, and you can have a seat if you want," said Ichika as he motioned to the empty seat next to him.

"Thanks, so how are you feeling after all you learned?" asked Tatenashi as she sat down.

"It's a lot to take in," said Ichika.

"What about what I told you?" asked Tatenashi with a worried expression.

"It was also a shock to learn that your family basically owns Phantom Task," said Ichika without looking at her.

"But like I told you, I don't plan on having any ties to them when I take over," said Tatenashi as she looked at him.

"I know," said Ichika with a smile. Suddenly, the smile left his face as he grabbed his head, letting out a moan of pain as he did so.

"What's wrong Ichika?!" asked Tatenashi as she stud up quickly. Meanwhile, Ichika had started to see the little girl in the white outfit standing before him.

"Ichika, now you can use the Double Core," said the girl with a smile. She then vanished as Ichika's head stopped hurting.

"What does she mean?" asked Ichika with a confused look.

"Ichika, what's going on?" asked Tatenashi.

"It was another part of those nightmares, a girl in a white dress and hat brings me back to my senses, and I'm perfectly fine," said Ichika.

"What did she say?" asked Tatenashi.

"She said that I can use the Double Core," said Ichika.

"What's that?" asked a confused Tatenashi.

"I have no clue," said Ichika as he stared at his IS bracelet. An idea then popped into his mind, causing Ichika to place his right hand on his chest.

"But I think I have an idea," said Ichika as he got up and jumped down into the arena.

"What are you doing, Ichika?" asked Tatenashi as Ichika summoned Byakushiki.

"Something that's probably really dangerous," said Ichika as he typed on a keyboard that appeared before him.

"Alright, here we go," said Ichika as he pressed enter. All of a sudden, a golden light engulfed Ichika as Byakushiki started to transform. When the light faded, Ichika noticed that the wings had spread further apart, the chest plates covered more to add more protection, and there were also sharp claws on his hands and elbows.

"Whoa, I can't believe it, a form change function," said Tatenashi with a supriced expression.

"The change in form isn't the only thing, my shields have grown to fifteen thousand," said Ichika with a supriced face.


	4. Chapter 4: Infinite Stratos's truth

The next day at Phantom Task HQ, Tabane was looking over Silent Zephyrus.

"So, how does it look?" asked Madoka as she sat over in the corner injecting something into her arm.

"It's in better shape than you, how long do you really think those drugs will keep you alive?" asked Tabane as she walked away from the IS.

"It's not my fault, I need this drug," said Madoka as she through the empty vile against a wall.

"What's this?" asked Tabane as she looked at a tablet in her hand.

"What's wrong, Tabane?" asked Squall as she walked in.

"According to a program that I wrote on my tablet, Ichika's Byakushiki just activated an ability I didn't even know it had," said Tabane with a goofy smile.

"How is that possible, you were the one who built it," said Squall.

"But I didn't do its re-model, so how am I supposed to know," said Tabane as she sat at a table and began to eat some ice-cream.

"How strong is the new mode?" asked Madoka as she walked over.

"According to the program, Byakushiki's shields were at fifteen thousand after it had settled," said Tabane.

"What, how are we to fight him if we have no IS that strong?!" asked Madoka as she hit a wall.

"Well you do have one," said Tabane as she continued to eat her ice-cream.

"Wait, you couldn't mean," said Squall with a supriced look.

"Yes, I'm talking about the Infinite Stratos, and if you thought I wouldn't learn about it, you're crazier than I thought," said Tabane with a series look in her eyes.

"Alright, but you're forgetting that the Infinite Stratos doesn't work," said Madoka with some attitude.

"But the thing is, the Infinite Stratos is not an IS, but a means of fusing two IS units into one," said Tabane with a creepy smile.


	5. Chapter 5: The seconed tournament

A few weeks after what happened with Byakushiki, news had arrived of a new tournament at the academy that is going on today.

"So Ichika, hope you don't feel too bad after Houki and I win," said Laura as she and Houki stud in front of him in the waiting room.

"Charles and I have a chance to win," said Ichika with a smile.

"You all are forgetting about me and Rin," said Cecilia.

"Also us," said Tatenashi as she and Kanzashi walked up.

"Attention, the first round will begin soon, will the Shinonono and Lingyin teams report to the ring," said Maya over the intercom.

"Well we better get going," said Laura. As the day went on, Houki and Ichika's teams moved onto the finals.

"So it ends with us facing off like last time," said Laura as she and the others stud in there IS units.

"Time to see how my new power holds up in battle," thought Ichika with a smile. The round then began and the four started to fight.

"Sorry about this wife, but we will win," said Laura as her tethers rapped around Byakushiki.

"Ichika," said Charlotte as she turned her head toward him.

"Don't turn away," said Houki as she swung her swords.

"Now be a good wife and let me win," said Laura as her gun formed in her right hand, aimed right at Ichika.

"I'm afraid that we'll be the ones to win, Double Core!" said Ichika as the bright light erupted from him. As he transformed, everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. Up in the command center, his sister was watching the match with Maya.

"What did that idiot do?" asked Chifuyu.

"I don't know, but his shield just jumped to 15000," said Maya as she looked at her computer. Back down on the field, Ichika had just broke free from Laura's tethers.

"Sorry about this Laura," said Ichika as he through Laura up into the sky by the tethers. He then flew right over to help Charlotte by grabbing Houki's arms behind her back.

"Charles, your gun," said Ichika as he held Houki in place.

"Right," said Charlotte as she began to shoot Houki at point blank range.

"Stop right there," said Laura as she tried to use her AIC, which had no effect.

"Sorry Laura, but Byakushiki's new mode comes with an AIC Nullifier, now how about you take Houki and lose," said Ichika as Charlotte stopped firing and Ichika as he hurled Houki at Laura, sending the two flying into the distant wall.

"No way," said Laura as she watched her shield hit zero.

"The winners are Ichika Orimura and Charlotte Dunois!" said a voice over the intercom as the crowd cheered.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Silent Knight

In the days after the tournament, Ichika and his Byakushiki have been checked out to find out what caused the Double Core affect.

"So what do you have?" asked Chifuyu as she and the others stud behind Maya.

"There's nothing here, I can't find anything related to that mode change," said Maya with a frustrated voice.

"Try over lapping both scans, just that of the cores," said Ichika. Maya did as he said and to everyone's suprice, the two matched each other exactly.

"No way, it's like they were made for each other," said Rin.

"That's because they were," said the girl in white as she appeared behind Ichika who turned around to look at her.

"Ichika, what is it?" asked Cecilia.

"You remember me now, right?" asked the girl with a smile.

"I do remember you," said Ichika with a surprised expression.

"You're talking to that girl in white aren't you?" asked Tatenashi with a worried expression.

"What girl?" asked everyone else.

"Long story," said Tatenashi. Just then, an alarm went off.

"What's wrong now?" asked Chifuyu as she looked at Maya.

"We have one enemy IS unit incoming," said Maya as a video of an IS that had Silent Zephyrus's wings and shield, and Black Knight's helmet, chest armor, and lance appeared on screen.

"It looks as if Madoka has fused her IS units together," said Rin.

"She was the one that took the Infinite Stratos," said Chifuyu with a slightly angry look in her eyes.

"What's the Infinite Stratos?" asked Laura.

"I've heard of it, it's an IS unit that is used to fuse two IS units together," said Charlotte.

"How are we to defeat that?" asked Cecilia.

"Ichika, you know a way," said the girl in white.

"I have a plan," said Ichika with a series expression as he turned around to face everyone.

"What is it Ichika?" asked Houki.

"First, I need you to all set your IS units to unlock," said Ichika. A few minutes later, Ichika and Madoka were standing in the place where they first met, without the IS units.

"So, you wanted to meet here for us to fight, and you actually came alone too," said Madoka as she stud before Ichika.

"I wanted to fight in the place where I first found out that I had another sister, oh and I'm not alone," said Ichika as he removed his jacket to reveal all of his friends' IS unit's standby modes on a necklace he was wearing.

"You came with all of your friends' IS units, but what can they do for you?" asked Madoka with an evil smile.

"I brought them as insurance, I just want to talk right now," said Ichika.

"Alright then, talk," said Madoka with an angered expression.


	7. Chapter 7: Ichika's memories

As Ichika got ready to talk, Madoka took a seat on a nearby bench.

"I now remember everything that happened back when we were kids, especially after the car accident," said Ichika.

"You mean the one that mom and dad died in?" asked Madoka with a little more anger in her expression.

"That's the only one we have been in; Chifuyu stayed home as mom and dad took us to the hospital," said Ichika.

"Ten years old and we were diagnosed with a rare heart decease that would kill us in seven years without the needed medicine," said Madoka.

"And after spending a grand for each bottle, a thunderstorm started as we were on our way home," said Ichika.

"And the roads were so slick that when the car went around a sharp curve, we went over the hill," said Madoka.

"Landing front first on the ground, mom and dad died on impact, and we were barely hurt, your white hat had flown out of the broken window and was in a tree a few feet away," said Ichika with a sad expression.

"Why are you even bringing this up?" asked Madoka with a mean look in her eyes.

"Because you know they wouldn't want us to fight each other, that's why," said Ichika.

"You're right, they wouldn't want us to fight," said Madoka as she stud up.

"But my heart only has a year left, so who cares what they wouldn't want," said Madoka as her IS appeared and she attacked Ichika, who surprisingly blocked with Akatsubaki's left arm.

"I hate for it to have to come to this Madoka, but you left me no choice," said Ichika as he shoved Madoka's arm away and summoned parts of all the IS units he had.

"No way," said Madoka as she looked at Ichika who had Byakushiki's main body and head piece, Akatsubaki's arms, Blue Tears' drones, Sehnlong's legs, Rafale Revive's wings, and Schwarzar Regen's jets.


	8. Chapter 8: Ichika VS Madoka

As Madoka and Ichika stud before each other in their new IS units, Chifuyu and the others were watching on some security monitors.

"Looks like Ichika figured out another secret to the core he has," said Tabane as she walked in.

"What are you doing here sis?" asked Houki.

"I came to watch my work unfold," said Tabane as she put two sets of bunny ears up in the air.

"Did you use the Infinity Stratos on Madoka's IS units?!" asked a mad Chifuyu.

"That's right, and this is Ichika's final test," said Tabane with a series look on her face. Meanwhile, Madoka was getting ready to attack Ichika, the two had also moved into the arena by now.

"You're dead meat Ichika!" said Madoka as she charged at him with her giant spear in hand.

"Sorry Madoka, but you have to catch a flight," said Ichika as he dodged her spear before grabbing her arm, and throwing her into the stadium.

"Did you forget that I can fly?" asked Madoka as she flew out and over the stadium.

"No, I didn't," said Ichika as he fired Schwarzar's cannon at Madoka, who dodged to the right.

"Nice try; wait, what is this?!" asked Madoka as her arms and legs were grabbed by tethers.

"That was just a trick so you would let your guard down," said Ichika. He then took and slammed her into the ground.

"I'm going to kill you," said Madoka as she stud up.

"Your shields are too low, I suggest you stop," said Ichika as he held out his left hand for her to grab.

"Like I'm just going to give up; wait, I can't move," said Madoka as her IS seemed to lock up.

"Schwarzar Regen has an AIC, now take this," said Ichika as he held up one of Rafale Revive's guns and began to shoot Madoka.

"No, this can't be happening," said Madoka as her shields hit zero.

"Nice job, Ichika," said Tabane as she and the others came walking up.

"How did I know you were behind this, Tabane?" asked Ichika as the IS parts vanished.

"Sorry Ichika, but it was the only way I could test the core in your heart," said Tabane as she gave bunny ears again.

"What do you mean test?" asked Ichika.

"When I gave you Shirokishi's core, I had to remodel it to pump your blood, but I never knew what other effects it might have on you and your IS units," said Tabane.

"You were the one that put the IS at the entrance test," said Ichika.

"Yep; oh and Madoka, just to let you know, the Infinite Stratos has an effect on its wearer that makes all health issues go away," said Tabane with a smile.

"What?" asked Madoka as she got up without her IS.

"Don't you feel any different?" asked Tabane.

"Now that you mention it, my heart doesn't hurt anymore," said a supriced Madoka as she placed her right hand over her heart.

"You're still going to prison," said Chifuyu as some military women handcuffed Madoka.

"Alright, but maybe I could get a deal if I turn the others in?" asked Madoka who was no longer angered.

"We'll see," said one of the women as she led Madoka away.


	9. Epilogue

After Madoka's arrest, she got a deal that if she turned in the other members of Phantom Task, she would be given a sentence of only twenty years. Now, at the school, it is the end of the graduation celebration.

"Hey, Ichika," said Cecilia as she and the others walked up to him on the roof. He was over looking at the view from the edge.

"Hey guys, how did you know I was here?" asked Ichika as he turned to face them.

"Just had a hunch," said Houki with a smile.

"So why did you come up here, Ichika?" asked Ling as they all joined him to look at the view.

"I just came up here to think about what I do now," said Ichika as he looked at the setting sun over the glistening ocean water.

"We don't know what we are going to do too," said Charlotte.

"But what we want to know is," said Laura who was surprisingly blushing.

"Which of us are you going to make your girlfriend?" asked all the girls at the same time with red faces.

"Wait, whoa, where is this coming from?" asked a supriced Ichika as he backed away from the railing.

"We have always been hinting that we like you," said Houki with a crimson red face from being embarrassed.

"That explains a lot; but I'm sorry, I don't like you girls like that, I just want to be friends," said Ichika. Suddenly, the seven girls' faces turned menacing as a pitch black aura surrounded them.

"I guess that's not going to work for you," said Ichika before jumping off the other side of the roof and flying away in Byakushiki.

"Get back here, Ichika!" said the girls as the chased after him.

The End


End file.
